


Mine

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Who wants Trip? Tucker/m, ambiguous pairing. (02/20/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 3.15 "Harbinger."  
  
Take a guess at the pairing 'cuz even I don't know! This is a new "style" to my drabble. It's like a free verse poem.  


* * *

I see him.

He is mine but he doesn't know it yet.

He needs to be with me and I will NOT let him be with another.

Whenever I see him with HER I want to rip her away from him and stake my claim to what is so obviously mine.

I will fight to have him and I will keep him.

He would be happy with me.

Not her or any other female.

I will protect him.

I will keep him.

If I could I would marry him.

He must be with me.

Now.

Not with her.

All mine.


End file.
